


Rules

by Athenias7294



Category: 40's AU - Fandom, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Summary: Little Stevie has been a very bad boy.This is nothing but SMUT. No plot, zip, zero, nada.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Pre-serum Steve rogers x bucky barnes (stucky) and reader
Kudos: 58





	Rules

You knew it as soon as you walked in the door. The scent mixed with the slightly moldy air adding a dusky undertone. 

Steve looked up from his drawing book. You could see the graphite and chalk staining his hands.

“How was your shift at the diner.”

“It was fine. How was your day Stevie. Do anything fun.”

He blushed three different shades of red.

“No, no, nothing really.”

His lie had your pussy soaked already. Bucky had better get his ass home soon, you thought.

Setting down your handbag you removed your coat, placing it on the small hook next to Steve’s. Your heels tapped on the worn hardwood floor. 

“Are you sure you didn’t do anything fun today Steve,” you asked emphasizing the word fun.

“No, I’ve just been drawing.”

You walked to the threadbare couch. 

“Look at me Steve.”

Steve peeked up, brushing his hair from his eyes.

“Tell me the truth.”

“I, I, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it. You and Bucky have been edging me all week. I didn’t mean to, really I didn’t. It, it was an accident.”

Your eyebrows rose in question.

“An accident. How do you accidentally jerk yourself off Stevie.”

“I’m really sorry. I know it was wrong, I do.”

“That doesn’t really matter at this point does it.”

You stepped back.

“Stand up. Take your clothes off.”

Steve had just finished removing his shirt when Bucky walked through the door.

“Play time starting already. I thought we’d agreed on waiting until tomorrow.”

“We did,” you bent your head toward Steve, “but little Stevie here decided he didn’t need to follow the rules.”

“What did you do Steve.”

Bucky’s voice was harsh.

“Bucky…”

“I think you’ve lost the privilege of calling me that, don’t you.”

Steve hung his head.

“Yes sir.”

“Answer me Steve. What did you do.”

“I came today.”

Bucky glanced at you.

“Did you give him permission.”

“No I most certainly did not. Little Steve here decided all on his own that he knew what he needed better than we do.”

“I guess we’ll just have to teach him a lesson won’t we sweetheart.”

Your red painted lips curved into a smile.

“I guess we will.”

—————————————————————————————-

Fifteen minutes later Steve was on his knees. Bucky’s hand was tangled in his hair as he slid his cock roughly down Steve’s throat. Steve sputtered, eyes watering when Bucky hit the back of his throat.

“That’s it punk. Take all of it.”

Sitting on the bed, your pussy grew wetter by the minute. After Steve had finished undressing you had removed yours. Your dress, bra, slip and panties littered the floor. You still wore your garterbelt, stockings and heels. It gave you a feeling of power, of authority, and it drove both of them crazy. 

Bucky had quickened his pace. Saliva dribbled from the corners of Steve’s mouth. You could tell that he was close.

“My turn.”

Bucky shoved his cock deep one last time before relaxing his grip. 

“You heard your Mistress.”

Steve made to get up.

“Oh no little Stevie,” you crooked your finger, “crawl to me.”

You knew the hard floor made it painful for him. If his cock wasn’t rock hard you might have felt bad. Your mouth watered at the sight of it. Steve might be small but his dick was most definitely not. Long and thick, it was a favorite toy of both you and Bucky.

Steve lifted each of your legs in turn, placing them on his narrow shoulders. You scooted closer to the edge of the bed. He kissed the inside of your thighs, slowly moving up until you could feel his breath on you core. 

His tongue flicked out, catching the tip of your clit. Steve buried his face in your pussy, licking you with the flat of his tongue. You crossed your legs bringing him closer. His tongue drew circles around your clit, lashing across it sporadically. 

“Oh god Stevie. Just like that.”

You rested your hand on the back of his head.

Looking up Bucky had positioned himself in front of you. With a loud moan you opened your mouth. He didn’t hesitate to fill it. While he had been shown Steve a tiny bit of gentleness he showed you none. Bucky grabbed your head, fucking your face almost violently. Steve inserted first one, then two, then three delicate fingers in your cunt, curving them in a search for that perfect spot. When he found it you almost shot off the bed. Between his fingers and mouth and Bucky’s cock shoved down your throat it didn’t take long for your orgasm to overwhelm you. Your legs shook with the intensity. 

Bucky pulled out of your mouth. He brought Steve to his feet, kissed your slick from his lips. Bucky dipped into your pussy, getting his fingers wet. He spread the moisture on Steve’s cock, pumping him twice.

Steve’s moans were soft and low.

“I know you want to cum Stevie. But you know the rules. Only good boys get to cum.”

Pointing at the bed Bucky told Steve to lay down. You crawled onto the bed, your head hovering over Steve, ass in the air for Bucky. 

Your drawn out mewl filled the room as Bucky glided his cock up and down your slit. After an eternity he pushed in. Your cunt clenched around him.

“She’s so tight Steve. Feels so good.”

Bucky set a brutal pace, pulling out only to slam back in. 

Your mouth hovered directly above Steve.

“Don’t cum.”

Your tone of voice was demanding, leaving little room for defiance.

You deepthroated him immediately, small cries coming from his lips.

“How’s that feel punk. You like your mistress sucking you dick.”

Steve only whined. 

You stopped what you were doing.

“Bucky asked you a question Steve. You’re already in enough trouble the way it is.”

Steve nodded his head.

“Yes sir, yes, I like my mistress sucking my dick.”

You licked up his shaft, swirling around the head.

“Good boy.”

Bucky continued to fuck you as you teased Steve. Finally the pleasure washed over you in waves. Steve’s cock dropped from your mouth as you hissed through your release. 

You collapsed next to Steve, your arm across his chest. Bucky followed, turning you to your side. With ease he slid back into your drenched cunt. Your hand skittered down Steve’s chest. Grasping his cock you worked your hand up and down, catching his moans in your mouth. Like everything he did Steve was an expert at kissing. Your tongue’s curled and danced around each other.

By touch you could tell when he was close. Your hand would leave him, making its way to your clit. Gently your finger circled the sensitive and swollen nub while your hips rocked in time to Bucky’s thrusts. After a few minutes you would return to Steve. 

This torture went on for what for seemed like hours to Steve. Finally he was reduced to a crying, trembling mess. 

“Please may I cum. I’m so sorry. I won’t break the rules again. I promise.”

Steve’s voice was shaky, his control hanging by a thread.

“I don’t know. Bucky, do you think Stevie’s sorry.”

Bucky pulled out, leaned over you. His lips met Steve’s. 

“Are you going to behave,” Bucky asked.

“Yes, sir. I promise to behave. I do.”

Bucky sat up. Reaching into the bedside table drawer he grabbed the lube. Methodically his fingers worked Steve’s hole, stretching him. His mouth met Steve’s again, both men hungry in their kiss. Bucky shifted Steve’s right leg up against his chest and slowly pushed in. You cuddled down to Steve’s stomach, taking his dick into your mouth. You and Bucky worked in tandem, in and out, each time bringing Steve closer to the edge. Sweat broke out on Steve’s body as he did his best to hold himself together. 

“Are you ready to cum Steve.”

Steve could only nod.

Bucky smiled.

“We need to hear it punk.”

“Ple, please. Sir and mistress, may I cum.”

You and Bucky went faster, driving Steve past his breaking point. 

“Cum.”

Steve fell apart. His body quaked with the strength of his orgasm. With a shout Bucky followed. You sucked on Steve’s cock, swallowing every drop of his salty sweet cum.

When the three of you could finally breathe, you snuggled next to Steve, Bucky on the right, you on the left. Fingers intermingled, soft kisses were shared.

“How do you always know Steve.”

Steve’s pulled Bucky’s hand to his mouth, kissed the back.

“I can always tell when the two of you are stressed. It’s my job to take care of you.”

You smiled.

If any one had seen what had just transpired they would have assumed that it was you and Bucky in charge. In reality it was Steve. It was always Steve. He made sure you and Bucky ate, made sure you slept enough. He encouraged the two of you in everything you did. And, when he felt the two of you needed it, he submitted to you, body and soul. 

“You’re too good to us Stevie. We really don’t deserve you.”

Your hand snaked down his chest. True to form his cock was hard again. 

“May I ride your cock daddy,” you asked shyly.

Steve flashed you a mischievous grin.

“I’m not sure you’ve been a good enough girl. I think you may have missed a drop or two when I came.”

“I promise daddy I’ll clean you all up if let me fuck you. Please.”

Steve smacked you ass.

“Climb on baby girl.”

As you straddled Steve, Bucky made to get up.

“I didn’t say you could leave jerk. I’m fucking you next. Now play with our doll’s clit. I want to see her scream.”

Bucky laid down next to Steve, his thumb already fondling you.

“Yes daddy.”


End file.
